It is proposed to continue the study of the development of a short term test in vivo for carcinogens using liver as both activator and indicator and an early step in cancer development as biological endpoint. Emphasis will be given to the use of choline deficient diet as a substitute for dietary 2-AAF plus partial hepatectomy or CCl4 administration.